1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to shock absorber systems and more particularly to shock absorber systems that capture energy associated with relative motion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical automobile suspension system includes a shock absorber that dissipates energy associated with suspension motion. Shock absorbers typically include a shock housing with a piston positioned inside that is movable in both a compression stroke and an extension stroke. An orifice is positioned in the piston. The motion of the piston causes a high viscosity fluid to pass through the orifice as the piston moves in order to dampen suspension motion.
The applicants have appreciated that conventional shock absorbers, when providing dampening, waste a significant amount of energy as heat. This energy, if captured, could prove useful in providing energy for a vehicle.